koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Conquest/Characters
Pokémon Conquest features several historical figures and Pokémon partnerships which cannot fit onto the game's page. Each character has their own traits, special trait, and Best Link Pokémon type. ;Explanation of labels for charts *Character name - as it appears in the game *Historical name - historical figure's full name *Specialty - preferred elemental types *Best Link Pokémon - most compatible Pokémon types (100% Linkage) *Warrior Skill - character's special skill they can use once per battle *Power - strength stat (Helps you find more Gold in the Mines) *Wisdom - intelligence stat (Allows for more of a level gain when upgrading areas in the Bank) *Charisma - luck stat (Makes linking with Pokémon easier / Reduces price of items in the Shop) *Capacity - maximum number of Pokémon one character can keep Unique Characters This section includes the protagonists' stats and the characters who use their designs from Samurai Warriors 3. These characters can obtain new stats and costumes based on their current Rank, or strength level. *Rank I~III (Starter -> Warlord -> Best Commander) - Protagonists and Hideyoshi only *Rank II (Warlord -> Best Commander) - everyone else The multiple numbers and abilities listed in each character's column reflects their respective strengths for each Rank. The first listed Pokémon for each character is the one the character should bond with in order to level up their rank. Once they have leveled up, they can use other Best Link Pokémon/Legendary Pokémon. How to Level Up Only the protagonist can be leveled up to Rank II in the main story. The rest of the cast can obtain their secondary form in the post-game episodes. Characters require at least 50-80% linkage with their Best Link Pokémon to obtain their secondary rank. Characters with more specific unlocking methods are listed below: *'Nobunaga' - unlock his scenario and play it. Build 80%+ Link with Hydreigon during his story. *'Hideyoshi' - 60%+ Link with Monferno/Infernape. For rank III, have 70%+ Link with Reshiram. *'Ginchiyo' and Muneshige - keep both characters separated in different, and non-adjacent, castles. 60%+ Link with Luxio/Luxray (Ginchiyo) and Staravia/Staraptor (Muneshige). *'Motonari' - have 100 Pokémon registered in the Gallery. 60%+ Link with Servine or Serperior. *'Mitsuhide' - unlock and finish his episode. 70%+ Link with Lapras or Articuno. *'Nene' - have every Poison type Pokémon registered in the Gallery. 70%+ Link with Golbat or Crobat. *'Shingen' and Kenshin - unlock and finish the other's personal episode. 75%+ Link with Gallade (Kenshin) and Rhyperior (Shingen). *'Masamune' - unlock his scenario and play it. Build 60%+ Link with Rufflet or Braviary during his story. *'Nouhime' - have every Ghost type Pokémon registered in the Gallery. 60%+ Link with Misdreavus or Mismagius. *'Hanbei' and Kanbei - keep both characters in the same castle. Have 60%+ Link with Pikachu/Raichu (Hanbei) and Lampent/Chandelure (Kanbei). *'Yukimura' - have him and Shingen in the same castle. 65%+ Link with Charmeleon or Charizard. *'Magoichi' - have him in the same castle as three female characters (protagonist does not count) but not Masamune. 60%+ Link with Grovyle or Sceptile. *'Kanetsugu' - station him and Kenshin in the same castle. 60%+ Link with Kadabra or Alakzam. *'Ranmaru' - place him in the same castle as Nobunaga. 60%+ Link with Riolu or Lucario. *'Tadakatsu' - transfer him to a castle which has both Ieyasu and Ina within it. 80%+ Link with Metagross. *The main character also is able to reach rank III after obtaining an 80% link with any of the Eevolutions, NOT Eevee itself (Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, or Glaceon) in their own post-game side-story. Generics Generics cannot be leveled up (Rank I only) so they have the same, constant stats throughout the game. Like Unique characters, their collected Pokémon can be saved and reused if the player so desires. Gallery Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Brawler.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Brawler_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Challenger.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Elder.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Elder_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Farmer.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Female_Warrior.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Handsome_Warrior.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Handsome_Warrior_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Kunoichi.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Kunoichi_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Lady.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Male_Warrior.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Merchant.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Ninja.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Ninja_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Ninja_3.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Noble.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Noble_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Seafarer.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Tactician.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Tactician_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Tactician_3.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Warlord.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Warlord_2.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Warlord_3.png Pokemon_Conquest_-_Generic_Warlord_4.png Warrior Skills Unique Characters Only Shared Abilities External links *Bulbapedia *Japanese wiki Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters